Santana Lopez and the Triwizard Tournament
by yelloholley
Summary: Follows Santana in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Chapter 1**

**The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

"Santana! Wake up, you're gonna be late."

Santana groans and rolls onto her back, squinting at her mom in the doorway.

"Tell me again why I can't just Apparate to Hogsmeade later tonight."

"You know you want to see your friends on the train. Get up. The Puckermans will be here in an hour."

Sighing, Santana climbs out of bed and heads to her bathroom to get ready.

Her family lives in a small village in Yorkshire called Upper Flagley. According to _Muggles Who Notice_, it's one of the few places where witches and wizards live in juxtaposition with Muggles.

Her best friend, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, and his Muggle mother live just down the road. Though they've lived close all their lives, Santana and Puck first became friends when Puck recognized her on their very first ride on the Hogwarts Express. They shared a compartment and Santana tried to answer all of Puck's questions about the magical world he was suddenly being thrust into. She had been worried about trying to make friends and was pleased that she and Puck got along so well. They were both sorted into Gryffindor and had only grown closer over time. Now, you hardly ever saw one without the other.

Also inhabiting Upper Flagley is the Hummel-Hudson family. Santana still doesn't understand how that even happened. Apparently the dad's a Muggle and the mom's a witch and they each have a son and the sons are the same age. That's not even the weird part though. The Muggle dad produced a wizard son and the witch mom produced a Squib. No lie.

Santana is in the kitchen eating breakfast when Puck and his mom let themselves in.

"What's up, lesbro?"

Santana throws a piece of bacon at him and his mom slaps the back of his head.

"Damn," Puck puts his hands up in defeat, "what'd I say?"

"Noah, go put Santana's stuff in the car." His mother orders before turning to Santana, "where's your mom, dear?"

"Not sure," Santana shrugs. "Upstairs, I think."

Santana follows Puck outside and watches him struggle to make her school trunk fit in his mother's car next to his own. She tells him he's doing it wrong but doesn't attempt to help. After some grunting and cursing from Puck and more than a few eye rolls from Santana, the trunk is shut and their mothers are walking out the front door.

They make it to Kings Cross in record time, singing along with the radio the entire ride. Puck asks for help with the trunks this time and Santana obliges by grabbing the trolley a few feet away and pushing it closer to the car. Puck shakes his head but lets out a small laugh.

Puck walks through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten first, pushing the trolley. Mrs. Puckerman has her eyes shut tight as she allows Santana's mom to pull her through quickly. Santana chuckles to herself, finding her nervousness funny, especially after seven years. She follows right behind. Puck heads straight to the train to claim a compartment for them while Santana searches the crowd for friendly faces.

She spots her dorm mate Quinn Fabray a few feet away and notices a new badge pinned to her robes. She figured Quinn would make Head Girl but it's not fun to see it confirmed. She considers Quinn a friend, but they're pretty competitive with each other. Not that Santana had a chance to make Head Girl, and they both know it, but Quinn's going to lord it over her anyway. Sure enough, when Quinn sees Santana seeing her, she arches her brow and motions to the shiny badge before flashing her favorite 'I'm better than you' smile.

Puck returns and she and he allow their mothers to fuss over them for a few minutes before exchanging tearful goodbyes. They meet up with Quinn and she follows them to the compartment Puck left Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford to guard. Mike and Matt were Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They didn't talk very much. In fact, in seven years, she's pretty sure she's only heard Matt talk once. They were good Beaters though. Santana was team captain and Keeper, not that it mattered this year. Quidditch is canceled this year because something even better is happening.

This year the Triwizard Tournament is back at Hogwarts. The Tournament is a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. It was first held in 1294 and went on every five years for 500 years before too many people died and they discontinued it. Then they brought it back in 1994 with a whole bunch of new rules and restrictions. Somebody still died, but they've kept it going anyway. It's been 15 years and it's back at Hogwarts just in time because Santana turns 17 this month and with the new restrictions, you have to be of age to enter.

"You're not seriously going to enter, are you?"

"Of course I am, Wells," Santana glares at Quinn, "why wouldn't I?"

"First of all, if you actually get chosen, you'll die," Quinn deadpans. "Secondly, who the hell is Wells?"

"H.G. Wells? H.G., Head Girl, get it?"

"I don't know who that is."

"Whatever. Does that mean you're not entering?"

"You wish. I'm going to beat you at this just like I beat you at everything else."

"You said the champion would die."

"No, I said you would die."

"Don't let me stop you guys arguing, 'cause it's really hot and all, but care to make a wager?"

"Sure. If I'm chosen, Santana has to be my slave for a month."

"Lame."

"And if I win, I get to use Miss Head Girl's fancy private quarters whenever I want."

Quinn squints at Santana and asks, "Within reason?"

"What's wrong? Scared?"

"Fine," Quinn scoffs. "Deal," she holds out her hand and Santana shakes it.

"What if neither of you get picked?" Mike shrinks back in his seat at the looks the two girls give him.

"Of course it'll be one of us," Santana says. "The only other person old enough that has a chance is Puck and he's not entering."

"You're not?" Quinn asks.

"No, my mom's already stressed enough with the stuff that happens every day around here. It'd probably kill her if I competed. Lopez' mom told her all about what happened last time and she didn't sleep for days until I promised her I wouldn't enter my name."

"You're such a mama's boy," Santana smirks.

"Hey! I'm a bad-ass " Puck defends. "It's just… I'm all my mom has. You know?"

"Yeah, I know." Santana smiles at Puck and leans into him a little. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her temple through her hair. "Anyway," Santana pushes him back again with another eye roll. "I heard Professor Rhodes retired over the summer. Who do you think's going to teach Potions this year?"

"You don't even take Potions," Puck says. "Do you?"

"I was trying to change the subject, Puckwad."

"Oh. Well, I don't know about the new guy, but I'm sure gonna miss Professor Rhodes. She had the best Keepers."

"Is that where you got those vials we took over Easter? That shit was potent. I didn't sleep the entire week."

Puck shrugs at Santana. "It was a pretty awesome week."

"Yeah, until you gave me those Beaters at the feast and had to carry me back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Got you to sleep though, didn't they?"

"Definitely. I had the weirdest dreams though. I mean, seriously messed up."

"Matt went to Australia this summer," Mike chimes in. "He brought back a bunch of Billywig stings."

"What the hell is that?" Quinn asks.

"Billywigs? They're insects. Their sting causes giddiness and levitation. One of the Slytherin girls sold me some last year that was crushed into a powder and I had a blast. Just imagine how good these will be since they're still fresh."

"How long does it last?" Santana perks up. "It's not even dark yet. We've got plenty of time to kill."

"No," Quinn interjects. "I'm not going to try to stop you guys from doing what you want. It's your life. Just don't do it in front of me, please. I'm Head Girl. I can't get caught around that shit."

"Come on, Q. You're wound way too tight." Santana scoots closer to Quinn and wraps an arm around her. "Let loose a little."

"Santana, I have a perfect record. I've never had detention. I've never even lost a single point."

"I'll make you a deal. If you participate in any wrongdoings we ask of you, I'll take full responsibility should we get caught."

"You always get caught."

"Then I guess I'll be spending a lot of time in Detention this year."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "That's not exactly new either."

"Q, this is our last year all together. Don't you want to have a little fun for once?"

Santana sees in her eyes the moment Quinn gives in and she grins triumphantly.

"Alright Matt," she turns to the boy, "break out the goods."

An hour later, Santana is laughing her head off as Quinn talks rapidly to the witch with the tea trolley, scaring her to death by the look on her face. Mike and Matt leave their game of Exploding Snap to load up on treats and Puck gets singed when he tries to take one of Mike's cards, which only causes Santana to laugh more.

"It's a good thing the levitating hasn't kicked in yet, or she'd really freak." Santana says of the witch as she hurries away and Quinn slides the door closed.

"Oh shit. I forgot about the levitating. It won't last long, will it? There are only a few more hours before we get to Hogwarts. I can't be levitating when we get there. I'm Head Girl. I have to meet with the Prefects. This is a disaster. Why did I let you talk me into this? How could I think this was a good idea? This was your plan all along, wasn't it? You get me expelled on the first day so I can't enter the Tournament and you win the bet."

"First of all, I don't think levitating is grounds for expulsion. Secondly, if you're expelled I can't collect my winnings. Thirdly, you're hovering."

"What?"

Santana points to Quinn's feet, hovering a few inches off the ground

"Oh." Quinn looks around and sees everyone else still firmly in their seats. "Why am I the only one levitating?"

"Enough with the questions," Santana exclaims. "Enjoy the floating and do some flips or something. Just please stop talking."

"You're the one that talked me into this," Quinn rebuts but follows her advice and does a somersault in the air, almost kicking Matt in the face.

Soon, one by one, they are all hovering around the small compartment.

"It's possible we didn't think this through," Puck says as he floats into Santana for the fourth time.

"No shit," she pushes him away and into Mike, who is dancing with Matt. "Next time, we're definitely staying outside for this part."

"Next time? You want to do this again?" Quinn is upside down but still pulls off her eyebrow raise like a champ.

"Of course," Puck replies. "Aside from the fact that there's no room to move in here, this is awesome."

"I could do without Quinn yammering like a crazy person too," Santana jokingly adds.

Quinn attempts to right herself and hit Santana but falls to the ground mid spin, the effects having finally worn off. Santana snorts and helps her up.

They are all back in their seats, nursing bruises, when the train starts to slow and Quinn leaves to be the first one off with the Head Boy, Blaine Anderson of Slytherin.

Matt and Mike leave and catch a carriage with Missy Gunderson and Celeste Nekbrays, who share a dorm with Santana and Quinn. Puck and Santana end up riding with Aphasia, of Slytherin, and Lauren Zizes, Puck's girlfriend and another dorm mate of Santana's. Aphasia eyes her kind of hungrily and Santana squirms in her seat. They had hooked up a few times last year, but she wasn't looking for it to roll over to this year. She liked Aphasia and they had fun together, but she didn't see it going any further.

She climbs out of the carriage as soon as it stops and walks up the steps to the Entrance Hall before Aphasia can try to get her alone. She knows she'll have to talk to her eventually, but for now, she's not in the mood for that discussion.

Puck and Zizes catch up to her in the Great Hall and they find seats at the Gryffindor table across from Mike and Matt and Celeste and Missy, where they discuss the Tournament again. Dave Karofsky joins them a few minutes later and tells them he's decided to enter as well. Santana likes Dave, and he'd probably be a decent champion, but she likes to win even more.

"That honor is mine Karofsky; you may as well give up now."

" Isn't the Tournament supposed to be about school unity and everybody banding together to support the Hogwarts Champion?"

"Sure it is. And when I'm champion, I'll accept all the support you can muster."

"Never going to happen," Quinn arrives and sits in the empty spot next to Santana.

The Sorting starts soon after but Santana doesn't really pay attention. She claps for all the new Gryffindors but spends most of the time bugging Quinn, who is trying way too hard to look attentive.

The start-of-term feast is as great as always and Santana falls asleep on Quinn's shoulder during Professor McGonagall's welcome back speech. Quinn shrugs her off and her head hits the table with a heavy thwack.

"Fuck." Santana groans and glares at Quinn. "That hurt."

"Speech is over." Quinn stands up and Santana notices everyone else doing the same. "The password is 'Chizpurfle.' Go get some sleep."

"Enjoy your new room Quinn," Santana says as she walks after Puck. "In two months, it's mine."

"Within reason, Santana," Quinn yells at her retreating form.

Santana hops on Puck's back and makes him carry her to Gryffindor Tower. She and Zizes leave him in the common room and head to their room. Missy and Celeste aren't there yet. She says good night to Zizes and falls face down in her bed, asleep before her head hits the pillow.


End file.
